1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display module and a flexible packaging unit thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to the display module and the flexible packaging unit having superior electrostatic discharge (ESD) protective ability.
2. Description of Related Art
In this information explosion age, the market for multimedia is expanding at an ever-increasing rate. Integrated circuit packaging has to follow the market trends demanding for more digital equipment, networking, local area connections and customization. To meet such developmental trends, electronic devices must have high-processing, multi-functional, integrated capacity. Moreover, the devices must be light, compact and have a moderate to low price. Hence, miniaturization and high-level integration are the major driving forces behind the development of a new generation of integrated circuit packages. In the past, most integrated circuit packages were fabricated using wire-bonding technique. However, with an increase in the number of devices packed within a given package, all the devices within the package can no longer be properly linked together due to intrinsic limitations of the wire-bonding technique. Consequently, the tape carrier package (TCP) techniques have been developed.
Generally, the TCP techniques, including tape automated bonding (TAB) and chip on film (COF) bonding techniques, are applied to different fields, such as the electrically connection between a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a drive IC. In a bonding process of the LCD panel and the drive IC, a flexible carrier, such as a tape or a film, is provided. Then, the chip is disposed on the flexible carrier by TAB or COF technique to form a packaging unit. Next, the formed packaging unit is connected between the LCD panel and a printed circuit board.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional liquid crystal display module. Referring to FIG. 1, a flexible packaging unit 120 comprises a flexible carrier 122 and a drive IC 124, wherein the drive IC is connected between a LCD panel and a printed circuit board 130 through the flexible carrier 122 for driving each pixel in the LCD panel 110 to display.
Since the flexible packaging unit 120 formed by the TCP technique occupy a small volume and are relatively light and flexible, subsequent assembling and packaging are very much facilitated. For example, the flexible packaging unit 120 can be arranged behind the LCD panel 110 for minimizing the thickness of the liquid crystal display module.
However, it should be noted that static electricity can not be completely prevented in the productive process of the liquid crystal display module. Especially, the electricity accumulated on the surface of the packaging unit causes a serious damage to the drive IC. Although the conventional packaging unit usually makes use of a solder mask on the flexible carrier for providing an isolation effect, the static electricity may still accumulate on partial surface of the solder mask due to roughness or defect of the solder mask. Therefore, when the amount of the accumulated static electricity exceeds a critical value, an induced current may punch through the solder mask and damage the drive IC.